In a military webbing system, components of the system are attached to a webbing harness in various combinations in order to service the necessary range of load carrying requirements. Typical combinations are Fighting Order, Battle Order and Marching Order. The present invention is concerned with the provision of an improved coupling for connecting the components of such a system.